Lovesick
by TheDevilsLotus
Summary: Odd decided to help Aelita by giving her the little push she needs...


**DISCLAIMER:**

Ulrich: Wait, why am I here? I'm not even in this story!

Me: Say it...

Ulrich: Fine. TDL does not own, nor claim, Code Lyoko or any of its products as her own

Me: Otherwise you'd be mine 8D

**AN:** A kind of weird story I thought up of, and I might continue just for the hell of it. Also yes weird disclaimer is weird

* * *

_She's sick, don't bother her Odd_. That was what Jeremie had said earlier. But the purple-clad teenage boy couldn't help but see how his 'cousin' was holding up. According to Jeremie's description of her condition when he went to see her this morning, she was too sick to really hold up much of a conversation and mainly answered with grunts and moans. You should've seen how badly Odd started laughing at that. It took forever, but with the combined efforts of Ulrich and Yumi, Odd managed to calm down.

"Hey Aelita I'm coming in so I hope you're fully clothed!" Odd called after knocking on the door a couple times. He reached for the knob, twisted it and let himself in. He found Aelita lying underneath her covers on her bed dully facing the wall.

"Aelita?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed, trying to peek over and see if she was awake or not. She was, but she didn't look up at him. Though he was no doctor, Odd could tell she wasn't as sick as Jeremie said that she was. She wasn't pale in the face nor did she look like she might just puke up her breakfast.

"Mmm?" she moaned, her eyes not leaving the wall.

Odd reached out and shook her shoulder gently. "Hey Aelita, you in there?"

"Go away Odd."

Odd pouted. "Aw come on Aelita, don't be such a hater."

She pulled the covers completely over her head. "I said go away."

He sighed. "Sorry 'Lita, I didn't want to resort to this." Gripping the ends of her blanket, he yanked hard on it and watched with satisfaction as they flew off of the pink-haired girl. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. Odd inched himself up closer and shook Aelita's shoulder again. "Come on Aelita, Einstein's a mess this morning when you didn't talk to him." Which was actually sort of true. Jeremie was like a ghost when he went to breakfast.

"Odd, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hello? Do you remember who you're talking to?"

She sighed and pulled her hands off of her face. "Fair enough."

Odd grinned. _Works every time..._ "C'mon 'Lita, you can tell what's wrong to your dear old cousin." He used the term 'cousin' very loosely.

"I'd rather talk to Yumi about this..."

"Yeah well Yumi's not here right now."

"It's a girl thing."

"What, is it that time of month?" It astounded Aelita so much to hear him say that. For guys that was definitely a topic they would prefer avoiding it but the way Odd said it, to him it seemed just as casual as asking about the weather.

"ODD!"

"Okay jeez no need to get your panties tied in a knot."

"Not helping!"

"Okay, okay! Uhh, is it about Einstein?" When Aelita didn't respond, Odd grinned. "AHA I knew it!"

"_Odd_," she grunted, tired of his company and silently wishing that he would leave, "I didn't say that it was Jeremie."

"But you didn't deny it either! See between you guys, the other lovebirds, and all the girls I've dated, I know things."

Aelita sighed. "Odd, why can't you just leave?"

"Because I'm here to cheer you up! Because that's what _cousins_ do. Now c'mon Princess, perk up and tell old uncle Odd what's eating you." He smiled when he saw her prop herself up using her elbows.

"It's Jeremie..." she whispered softly.

"Okay, what did Einstein do now?"

"He didn't do- Odd I don't think this is something we should discuss."

"Come on 'Lita, you can trust me!"

"I can?" _I can't_.

"Of course." _Ehhh not really but..._

"Fine because you won't shut up about it. But don't tell the others about this."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Though we all know that Odd isn't that righteous. He had his fingers crossed behind his back, but Aelita didn't know that.

Aelita sighed as she ran her fingers over her face. "Fine. I had another dream about Jeremie and I want to tell him but..."

Odd crossed his arms over his chest. "So you like Einstein but you can't exactly express it?"

"Yes. I-I don't know if he likes me back."

"Jeez you guys are just as bad as Ulrich and Yumi," Odd growled as he slapped his forehead. But he raised his head and looked at Aelita thoughtfully. "But perhaps not as hopeless as them. Okay look Aelita, you like Einstein and he likes you. He _definitely_ likes you."

Aelita's cheeks turned bright pink. "How do you know?"

Odd slapped his forehead a second time. "Hello? Do you not notice the way he practically drools over you? Jeez, maybe I was wrong. You guys are just as hopeless as Yumi and Ulrich. Whatever happened to the good old days where you just went up the guy or girl and asked? Jeez, everything's so complicated nowadays!"

"Not like you have to worry. You jump from girl to girl," Aelita pointed out.

"Ah it's all good fun."

"Fun? That's what they call it nowadays? But Odd, why would he like me?"

Odd smirked. "Who wouldn't like you? You're smart, pretty, a good friend, very nice… He's lucky to have you. I say you pick a date and tell him how you feel." _Not to mention that you're the only girl who'd take him._ Odd hated to admit it but it was true. Besides Yumi, Aelita was the only other girl who could tolerate him and could appreciate him for what he was. The others… eh, not so much.

Aelita blushed and looked down. "Do you really think so?"

Odd nodded. "Of course! But you're not helping yourself by sitting here and moping all about it. You know Jeremie's a bit upset."

"Really? Why?"

"He's upset because you're upset." Odd winked at her. "Trust me Lita, you should go and talk to him about this."

"But what if he-?"

"You know you worry too much. He'd be crazy to say no to you."

Aelita smiled weakly at him. "... thanks Odd. But I'm tired. I think I'll go asleep too."

"Yeah me too." He tried to lean over to rest up against Aelita, but as soon as she shot daggers at him, he immediately backed off, though of course not without grinning his signature grin. "Hey, can't blame a guy for trying."


End file.
